The Hardy Sister
by SBMFanatic
Summary: Matt and Jeff have a younger sister. Shannon Moore/OC/Alex Shelley
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry this one took so long. Hope ya'll enjoy it.**

****

Kendal Hardy was the younger sister of Matt and Jeff, being the same age as Shannon. She was unexpected, but loved. She had Matt's dark hair, but Jeff's green eyes. Unlike her brothers, she didn't get the wrestling bug. She loved to watch them though, and sewed most, if not all of their tights. Growing up, she was definitely a tomboy. Ruby didn't mind, just wanting her daughter happy. She was upset when her mother died, especially as a teen. Gil did his best to make up for it though. It was soon her senior year. She and Shannon liked each other, but were nervous about dating. They had learned about prom in school and she was going to ask him to go.

"Shan?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you go to prom with me?"

"I already told someone I'd go with them", he replied, feeling bad. He had liked her, and regretted saying yes.

"Oh. To who?"

"Crystal."

"Oh. Okay."

Kendal ended up being asked by another guy, who she considered an okay guy. Matt asked, "you going to prom?"

"Yeah. Nobody wants to go dress shopping with me though."

"I asked somebody for you."

"Okay."

Matt motioned somebody in and Kendal seen a blonde girl walk in.

"Who's this?"

The girl smiled and said, "I'm Alex. Shawn Michaels' daughter."

"Really?"

"Yep. So, dress shopping?"

"Yeah. You don't mind going, do you?"

"No. Let's go."

Alex helped Kendal pick out a dress, becoming friends with her instantly. Kendal walked out of the dressing room in an emerald green dress. **(Think Brittany Snow's dress from ****Prom Night****, but green.) **Alex smiled, impressed.

"What do you think?"

"It looks good. What do you think?"

Kendal looked in the mirror. "I love it."

"Get it then." Kendal nodded, going to change back into her clothes. Alex bought her shoes and jewelry, making Kendal happy. "Thank you. You really didn't have to."

"I wanted to. Need help getting ready that day?"

"Please? It's on May first."

"My birthday. Nice." She checked her calendar and nodded. "I can be here."

"Thank you. Need a ride to the airport?" "Yeah. I promised my uncle I'd be back by midnight."

Kendal dropped her off before going home.

Gil asked, "you got what you needed?"

"Yeah. Alex was a huge help. It was nice to have her around."

"I can tell. Did you have fun?"

"I did." She then looked at her eldest brother. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Inviting her. It was nice."

"You're welcome. You friends with her now?"

"I am. She even agreed to come here and help me get ready?"

"On her birthday?"

"Yep. She said she didn't mind. She's leaving the following Monday for OVW though." She didn't miss the disappointment flash across Matt's face.

**Thoughts?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to Sonib89 and StephNexus for reviewing, and to StephNexus, Sonib89 and ChristineNorthmanSalvatore for putting this on their alerts. I was not expecting it.**

****

It was soon the day of prom. Gil opened the door that afternoon and seen a blonde girl. "Are you Alex?" "Yeah. It's nice to meet you Mr. Hardy."

"Call me Gil or Legend. Mr. Hardy makes me feel old."

"Okay Legend. Is Kendal home yet?"

"Not yet. You can come in though."

"Thank you." They were sitting at the table, waiting. "I hear that today's your birthday."

"It is. I'm now 18."

"Happy birthday."

"Thanks."

"How come you're not celebrating with your family?"

"Well, my grandparents gave me a card and money. And a small cake."

"What about your dad?"

She shrugged and said, "I haven't talked to him since Wrestlemania. I don't see that changing soon."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I miss him, but, he's so messed up with his life right now."

Kendal soon came home. Alex immediately set to work on her hair. She straightened it, putting a few curls in it. Kendal smiled approvingly at it. After eating a sandwich, Alex had Kendal change and put a robe on over the dress. She did her make-up, and took a step back smiling. After Kendal put on her accessories, Alex let her look in the full-length mirror. "I love it. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome. I had fun doing it."

"Still, thanks. I got you something for your birthday."

"You didn't have to."

"I wanted to." She handed over a box, smiling as Alex pulled out the outfit Kendal had sown her. Alex smiled and hugged her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Are you staying here, or what?"

"If you want me to."

"I do. You're my first real female best friend. Rest wanted to be friends with me to get to my brothers."

"I know the feeling."

Kendal immediately spotted Shannon when she entered the room with her date. Shannon's eyes narrowed on her date, jealous. She was getting a drink when he joined her. "Hi Kendal."

"Hi Shan. You look good."

"Thanks. You look beautiful as always."

She blushed at this. "Thanks."

"I don't like him."

"I don't like Crystal, but I'm dealing."

"Are you jealous?"

"Maybe. Are you?"

"Yes."

She glanced over and seen their dates making out. Shannon looked and seen them, shaking his head.

"Ken?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you dance with me", he asked, a slow song coming on.

"I'd love to."

They spent the rest of the evening together, having fun.

"Well, can I escort you home?"

Kendal nodded, smiling. "You can."

He drove her home, holding her hand.

"I really like you Ken."

"I like you too. What does this make us?"

"Together."

She smiled and nodded. Shannon walked her to the door, kissing her before leaving. Kendal explained to Alex what happened. "Congratulations."

"Thank you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Huge thanks go out to Sonib89 and StephNexus. I'm happy that you're liking this. I own nothing recognized sadly. On with the story.**

****

During college, Shannon and Kendal grew apart, due to never seeing each other as often as they could. Kendal was disappointed, but she just wanted him to be happy. When she graduated college, instead of going to the WWE, she went to TNA, being a costume designer there. She loved working there, becoming good friends with a few people. She became really good friends with Tracy Brookshaw (Traci Brooks) when she came in. Besides Alex, Tracy had become one of her best friends. Kendal was okay with the McMahon sisters, but, she wasn't best friends with them. When Patrick Martin (Alex Shelley) came in, he immediately liked her, and always tried to ask her out, only to get shot down.

It was soon Matt's big Christmas bash for 2004. Kendal was talking to Beth when Shannon walked in, with a girl. "Is that Crystal with him?"

Jeff looked at the girl and nodded. "Yep."

"Wow." Later that night, Shannon approached her. "Hi Kendal."

"Hey Shan." They were talking when Crystal showed. "Kendal, you remember Crystal, right?"

"Yeah. Nice to see you."

"You too", Crystal replied, holding Shannon's arm. "Did Shannon tell you that we're engaged?"

Kendal's heart dropped at this. "No, he didn't." She didn't miss the flash of guilt on Shannon's face.

"Well, we are. You're invited."

"Thanks. I'll have to check my work schedule." She seen Amy (Lita) beckon her over and said, "I have to go. Nice to see you guys again." The couple nodded and Kendal darted away.

"Thank you."

Amy laughed and nodded. "You're welcome. Still don't like her?"

"No. I didn't like her then. Don't like her now. I can't believe that he's marrying her. Especially after prom."

"He's a guy. Well, other than him, are you having fun?"

"Yeah. It's nice to catch up with the WWE guys." She was then scooped up into a hug from behind. She glanced back and seen a laughing Adam (Edge). "Adam", she happily greeted. He set her down and was hugged by her. "Hey doll face. I missed you."

"I missed you too. How's the WWE treating you?"

"Good. How are you with TNA?"

"I'm good."

"Any guys you like there?"

"Well, one keeps asking me out."

"Why are you saying no? He is a good guy, right?"

"Yeah. He's a good guy. I don't know why I say no."

"Give him a chance. Maybe he'd be good for you."

"Maybe."


End file.
